prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (October 31, 2017)
The October 31, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Norfolk Scope Arena in Norfolk, Virginia on October 31, 2017. Summary Drew Gulak had a specific plan for Halloween, which, of course, involved a PowerPoint Presentation laying out his proposals for a better Halloween! The first two slides of Gulak's presentation were “No Candy” and “No Trick or Treating” – he also pointed out that chanting “trick or treat” is just as bad as candy, citing the injury Akira Tozawa suffered at the hands of Gulak. However, before Gulak could read his third proposal, The Stamina Monster made his way to the ring, no doubt seeking retribution for the laryngeal contusion Gulak caused earlier this month. Tozawa assaulted Gulak as soon as the opening bell rang, unleashing his fury on his rival. Relentlessly attacking with kicks and high-impact strikes, Tozawa appeared to be back at full strength. However, Tozawa's resilience was tested when Gulak gained control of the contest, targeting his opponent's throat. Using precise strikes and technical holds, Gulak had control until the WWE Universe rallied behind Tozawa, giving The Stamina Monster the energy he needed to battle back and take down Gulak with a dive through the ropes. Back in control, Tozawa weathered a handful of near-falls before lining up his opponent in the corner and perfectly executing his patented Senton from the top rope for the win. Last week on WWE 205 Live, Gentleman Jack Gallagher and The Brian Kendrick confronted Cedric Alexander and Rich Swann, warning the duo that they would be coming for Swann unless Alexander embraced his cruelty and abandoned his “clown” of a friend. Defiant in the face of the threat from Gallagher and Kendrick, Alexander ensured Swann that he would not be intimidated, and if their nefarious foes wanted a “clown,” they would give them one. With Swann's match set to begin, Alexander entered the arena with clown face-paint and introduced Rich Swann – decked out in a clown suit. Clearly thrown off by Swann's ring attire, Kendrick struggled to mount any offense against his opponent. Using his oversized gloves to his advantage, Swann continued to taunt Kendrick while relying on his agile in-ring ability. Irate over Swann's mockery, Kendrick unleashed his anger while asking if Swann still thought the match was funny. The former Cruiserweight Champions continued to battle back and forth, bringing the WWE Universe to the edge of their seats. Swann was unable to secure a pinfall, Kendrick couldn't lock in The Captain's Hook, and they continued trading momentum before Swann took down The Man with a Plan with an incredible flip over the ropes to the outside. With Alexander keeping Gallagher at bay, Swann countered Sliced Bread No. 2 before earning the hard-fought victory with a breathtaking Phoenix Splash. Before the match got underway, Mustafa Ali was in the Halloween spirit and handed out candy to his opponents. Gran Metalik and Ariya Daivari gladly accepted Ali's gesture, but Tony Nese wanted nothing to do with the sugary treat. The Persian Lion took advantage and attacked Ali, officially kicking off the bout. Ali and Metalik managed to remove Nese and Daivari before they battled each other to a standstill. As they paused to share a moment of mutual respect, The Persian Lion and The Premier Athlete struck back as chaos ensued. As Metalik scrapped with Daivari, Ali faced off with Nese – grabbing one of the pumpkins at ringside and smashing it into Nese's face. As Ali tried to make Nese eat a piece of candy, Daivari took advantage and gained control of the battle. Finding a luchador mask in a bucket of candy, The Persian Lion put it on and mocked Metalik in the center of the ring. The taunting allowed Ali to recover and pull the mask off of Daviari before putting it on a skeleton. From there, the match devolved into all-out Halloween havoc, with momentum shifting between each competitor. One might think the wildest moment would have been Nese doing sit-ups while throwing pumpkins at Ali in the corner of the ring, or Daivari and Nese using candy-colored Kendo sticks, or even Daivari getting stuck in a bucket of apples, but the match continued to get wilder and the WWE Universe loved every moment. Although Ali did finally shove a candy bar in Nese's mouth, it would result in a clash with his ally Gran Metalik, truly proving the battle was every Cruiserweight for himself. Recovering from the sweet treat attack, Nese sacrificed his own alliance with Daivari to take advantage of a table The Persian Lion set up in the ring. With the WWE Universe Chanting “candy corn,” Nese dumped a bag of the Halloween treat on top of the table, clearly expecting something a little more nefarious. The Premier Athlete prepared to put Gran Metalik through the table, but was countered and sent tumbling through the candy corn (and the table) himself. Trying to control the chaos, Daivari nearly secured a pinfall, but he was thwarted by a pumpkin pie in the face from Ali. With The Persian Lion stunned, Ali grabbed a broomstick, ascended the ropes and drove the broomstick onto Daivari with a legdrop to pick up a memorable – and unorthodox – victory. Results ; ; *Akira Tozawa defeated Drew Gulak (6:00) *Rich Swann (w/ Cedric Alexander) defeated The Brian Kendrick (w/ Jack Gallagher) (9:45) *Mustafa Ali defeated Gran Metalik, Ariya Daivari and Kalisto in a Fright Night Fatal 4-Way Match (13:10) *Dark Match: AJ Styles & Randy Orton defeated Jinder Mahal & Sami Zayn Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-31-17 205 Live 1.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 2.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 3.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 4.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 5.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 6.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 7.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 8.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 9.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 10.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 11.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 12.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 13.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 14.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 15.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 16.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 17.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 18.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 19.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 20.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 21.jpg 10-31-17 205 Live 22.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #49 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #49 at WWE.com * 205 Live #49 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events